


Merry Month of May Drabble: Coffee

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Great Hiatus, Loneliness, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes contemplates the cup in front of him. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still whumping, but switching it up a bit. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Coffee.

The cup and saucer were delicate porcelain. The decoration, however, was not the usual floral embellishment found in sitting rooms and tea parlours. It was a pleasingly geometric pattern that teased the eye, highlighted with hints of gold.  
  
It was also perhaps half the size of the usual article. Nor was it meant for tea. Of all the things I had thought to regret in my self-imposed exile, good English tea was not one of them, despite Watson’s stories.  
  
I dared not think of him. I lifted the tiny cup and let the thick, syrupy coffee explode over my tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 26, 2019.


End file.
